All That I've Got
by Consulting Shippers
Summary: Gerard is an addict. Frank is his terrified boyfriend. Gerard's brother, Mikey, has feelings for Frank. Frank develops feelings for Mikey. Frank is confused. Frerard/Frikey
1. Chapter 1

Frank looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. 3:00 AM. Gerard was due home any minute now. Frank knew that much. Frank stared at the TV and wondered what state Gerard would be in when he got home. Gerard had started doing drugs and drinking heavily about a year and a half ago. It started off as once a month, maybe twice, but now Gerard was going out every night and getting high and drunk. Frank had literally begged him to stop, but Gerard always refused and insisted that he didn't have a problem.

Frank heard someone fumble with the door handle and quickly jumped up off the couch. The door opened forcefully and slammed against the wall, banging loudly. Gerard's haggard face broke into a smile when he saw Frank.

"Hey, Frankie-baby. M'tired, m'gonna go to bed," he slurred, and with that he made his way to the stairs, swaying slightly. Frank watched him nervously. When Gerard stumbled on the second step, Frank sucked in a sharp breath and darted over to help him.

"Frank, leave me alone, m'fine," Gerard mumbled, glaring at Frank.

"Gee, let me help you. You're gonna hurt yourself," Frank soothed softly, reaching out to slip his arm around Gerard's waist. As soon as his hand made contact with Gerard's side, Gerard spun around violently and crashed his fist into Frank's face. Frank reeled back from the force of the hit, his small body curling instinctively. He whimpered and looked up at Gerard.

"Get out of my house," Gerard hissed, pointing a finger at the direction of the door.

Frank stared at Gerard, trying to tell if he was serious or not for a minute before grabbing his car keys from the table next to the door. He opened the door and paused there. Frank looked at Gerard one last time, taking in his angry eyes and his hand gripping the banister for support, before stalking out the door and closing it softly.

Once he closed the door, Frank slumped back against it, fully realising what had just happened. His body was racked with sobs as he brushed a hand over his throbbing cheek.

Gerard stared at the door silently for a moment, before reality came crashing down on him. He had hit Frank. He had hurt the person he loved most. A sudden wave of guilt and anger at himself flooding through him. He stood up quickly, grabbed the clock and threw it against the wall, the glass shattering into a million pieces and coming to rest on the wooden floor. He blinked at the floor before stumbling up the stairs. The glass cut into his feet but he didn't care, he just wanted sleep. He wanted to forget.

Frank jumped a little at the sound of something smashing and quickly walked to his car, opening the door and getting in. He stared at the house for a while before starting the car and driving to his place. He parked in the driveway and got out the car, locking the doors. He opened the door to his house and looked around.

He hadn't been there in about six months. He'd been too worried about Gerard to leave him alone, even for a night. He walked to the bedroom, and looked over to his dresser. Something caught his eye. There was a picture of him and Gerard that Mikey had taken when they were watching The Hills Have Eyes propped up on the dresser. In the picture Gerard was sitting on the couch, looking at the TV in horror, and Frank was curled up on Gerard's lap, his face hiding in the crook of Gerard's neck and his hands clutching Gerard's shirt.

Frank stared at the photo before turning it around so he couldn't see it, and sunk onto his bed, praying for a dreamless sleep.

_A/N: Okay, so I know I told you guys that I wouldn't be completing this, but I had a dream about it and I basically re-thought some of the plot when I woke up, so I'm re-writing it and re-posting it. I'm about to get on a plane to England, so I'll probably write more of this on the flight, because I'll be bored as fuck once I'm finished being scared as fuck._

_Hope you guys like it. - Jen_


	2. Chapter 2

When Frank woke up the next morning he looked around and felt confused for a second. Why was he in his own bed? Then it came crashing down on him. He went to the bathroom and winced when he saw the black and purple colouring on his cheek. He peeled off his clothes and got into the shower, scrubbing himself as if it would take his feelings away. Once he was done, he pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and an old, grey hoodie, which had become way too big for him. He must have lost weight when he was staying with Gerard. He went to go get breakfast and grimaced when he opened the fridge and found nothing but a really, _really_ old peanut butter sandwich. Sighing, he stared at his phone and internally weighed the pros and cons of calling Gerard.

His phone decided to ring at that exact moment, and Frank jumped and grabbed the phone, pressing 'answer' without bothering to check the caller ID.

"Gee?" He breathed into the phone hopefully.

"No, Frank, it's Mikey," Mikey's voice said answered, and Frank's heart twisted a little.

"Oh... Hey Mikes," Frank said, trying to hide his disappointment. He had a feeling it was still obvious, though.

"What's up, you sound sad? I called to check up on Gerard, he hasn't answered my calls for a while. I'm worried about him, Frankie," Mikey confessed, concern for his brother seeping into his voice.

"I don't know how he is. I'm at my place," Frank said uncomfortably, shifting from foot to foot.

"Frank, I'm gonna come over, okay? I'm, like, just down the road," Mikey said, sounding even more worried but determined, too.

"Okay, see you now," Frank mumbled before hanging up. He knew better than to argue with Mikey when he was worried.

He sat down on his overstuffed couch and stared out the window at the driveway, waiting to see Mikey's car. About three minutes later, his car came into view and Mikey got out. He was wearing black skinnies and a striped sweater, and he was pushing his glasses up his nose, like fucking always. Frank opened the door before Mikey could, and attempted a smile. Mikey smiled back before his facial expression changed into shock.

"Frank... What happened to your face?" Mikey said carefully. Frank , he had meant cover that.

"Uh. Nothing. I tripped and fell; ended up smashing my face into a wall," Frank lied, wincing at himself and tilting his head so that his hair was half-covering the bruising. There was no way Mikey was gonna believe that. Mikey's face contorted into a look of anger.

"He hurt you, didn't he?" Mikey snarled, gently reaching up to brush Frank's hair away. Frank kept his eyes on the ground and swallowed.

"I'm going to kill him. I am going to fucking _kill_ him," Mikey said through clenched teeth.

"He didn't mean to. He loves me, Mikes," Frank defended.

"Frank! Jesus fucking Christ, he hurt you!" Mikey exclaimed, his eyes going wide.

"I know. But he loves me," Frank repeated, still not looking at Mikey. Mikey gently pushed Frank back a bit so he could walk in and shut the door, before leaning down and engulfing Frank in a hug. Frank wrapped his arms around Mikey as well, and Mikey whispered, "Are you okay?" Frank looked up at Mikey with watery hazel eyes and shook his head.

"No," he whispered back. He let out a choked sob and Mikey started rocking back and forth, trying to comfort him as much as he could.

Gerard woke with a shock as his alarm went off. He checked the time on the clock next to the bedside table. 1:00 PM. He pushed the covers off slowly and didn't bother to take a shower, there was no fucking point. He walked downstairs and saw the smashed pieces of the clock lying on the floor. Gerard winced as he recalled what he had done when Frank had innocently tried to help him up the stairs. Gerard had hit him for it. He had told Frank to leave and Frank had done just that. Gerard didn't blame Frank, it wasn't his fault.

Gerard sat on the couch and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He needed to call Frank. He punched in Frank's number and pressed dial. No answer. Gerard sighed. Looked like he was going to have to go over to Frank's place, unannounced. He walked up the stairs again and stripped out of his clothes, before pulling on a pair of dark jeans, and an oversized sweatshirt. He grabbed his car keys, got into his car and started the short drive to Frank's house.

He stopped on the pavement outside Frank's house and got out of his car, shutting the door behind him. He only then noticed his brother's car parked in the driveway. He guessed Frank had called Mikey for support. Gerard walked up the steps, took a deep breath and opened the door. He looked down and gave an audible gasp. His brother was wrapped around Frank.

_A/N: Woo, next chapter is uuup. I'm in England and it's cold and rainy so I'm about to write the third chapter. ._._

_Hope you like it so far. -Jen_


	3. Chapter 3

Frank heard a gasp and turned towards the door. Gerard was standing there, his jaw slack and his eyes wide and hurt.

"Gee, it isn't what it looks like, I swear!" Frank half-yelled, untangling himself from Mikey quickly and pushing away.

Gerard shook his head at Frank and turned his glare to Mikey. "How could you?" Gerard demanded, his voice full of loathing.

"How could I? How could _I_? What the fuck, Gerard? How could you hurt him?" Mikey growled, stepping closer to Gerard.

"I... I don't know," Gerard whispered, dropping his gaze to the floor and wringing his hands in front of him.

"Get out. Get the fuck out," Mikey commanded, as if Gerard was the devil himself.

Gerard nodded mutely and gave one last pleading look to Frank. Frank didn't meet Gerard's eyes – he _couldn't_. He just looked at his feet like they were the most fascinating things on the planet. Gerard's eyes filled with tears and he nodded again as he turned on his heel and stalked out of the house.

He got into his car and slammed the door, before resting his head on the steering wheel, his fingers gripping so tight that his knuckles turned white. Getting a hold of himself, he turned his car on and made his way to the place he felt most at home these days. The bar.

He pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. He took a seat at the bar, nodded his greeting to Ray, the bartender, and waited for the bartender to pour his drink. The bartender didn't even have to ask anymore, he knew what Gerard wanted. Gerard smiled weakly at him when he brought him his drink.

He sighed in relief at the comforting feel of a shot glass in his hand, and he downed it straight away before asking for another.

Later that night, Ray stood in front of him, staring at him silently with calculating eyes.

"What?" Gerard asked petulantly.

"I can't serve you here anymore, Gerard," Ray said, shifting from one foot to the other.

"What the fuck? Why?" Gerard demanded, his hands flying up and knocking his glass of whisky onto the floor on Ray's side of the bar. Ray swore under his breath and scraped all the glass to one side with his shoe.

"Look at yourself, man. You're on a fucking downward spiral, it isn't healthy. I can't feed your habit," Ray explained, sympathy in his eyes.

"Yeah? Well fuck you, Ray," Gerard spat before stalking out of the door.

Ray shook his head slowly as Gerard walked away before dropping to his knees to clean up the broken glass.

Gerard stumbled to his car and got in. He fumbled with his keys as he tried to get them into the ignition.

"C'mon, c'mon," he slurred, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. After about five minutes of trying, he finally slotted the key in.

He started up the car and blared whatever CD was already in the radio, he was too far gone to concentrate on it. As soon as he got home he walked inside, took out his phone and select the 'compose text' button.

_I know you luv Frankie. Hands off, bitch, hes mine._

He smiled viciously and pressed send. He walked up the stairs and fell into his bed.

'Take that, brother. You'll never get Frank, he's mine,' was Gerard's last conscious thought as he fell asleep.

Gerard felt like he had been hit by a bus when he woke up in the morning. His head hurt like hell. He groaned into his pillow and sat up slowly. Walking into the bathroom, he relieved himself and grabbed reached for the Tylenol. He swore in his head when he saw that he'd run out.

He made his way downstairs and poured some cereal and milk into a bowl. He ate it in front of the sink, and when he was down he put the bowl down and walked into the lounge.

Just as he sat on the large couch, someone knocked on the door and he sighed dramatically. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now, he felt like total shit. He opened the door a little and poked his head through the crack. His heart stuttered when he saw who was standing there.

"Frankie?" Gerard said slowly, he couldn't help staring at Frank's cheek. He did that. He had caused Frank that pain.

"I'm so sorry," Gerard whispered, his stomach flipping over.

"It's a bit late for that, Gerard," Frank mumbled, crossing his arms in front of him.

"I don't know how I could've let this happen," Gerard said softly, opening the door properly and reaching to brush Frank's hair out of his eyes.

Frank flinched and shrunk back. "Don't," Frank said evenly. Gerard retracted his hand.

"Why'd you come here Frank?" Gerard asked bluntly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

"I came to tell you that you need help. If we're going to work out, you need to get help," Frank explained calmly, his voice not showing emotion.

"What do you mean?" Gerard asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"You have to go to rehab," Frank stated, looking Gerard in the eye for the first time in two days. Gerard winced when he saw the pain and determination in Frank's eyes, but nodded.

"I know, I know, Frankie," Gerard gritted out, feeling like he was going to throw up.

"This is the last time you'll see me until you get yourself cleaned up," Frank said softly, smiling what Gerard guessed was supposed to be an encouraging smile; it just made Gerard feel worse, though.

Gerard nodded silently before opening his arms. "Can I... Can I have a hug before you go?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Frank relented, and wrapped his arms around Gerard's middle.

"I love you. I'm so sorry, Frankie," Gerard whispered into Frank's hair. Frank let go of Gerard and nodded.

"Good luck, Gee," Frank said, smiling weakly again, before turning to leave. Gerard watched as Frank's car disappeared from view.

Gerard went back inside and sank down to his knees, his back resting against the closed door. He was going to rehab. He had to do it. Not just for Frank, but for himself, too.

_A/N: First of all, thank you guys for the comments, it seriously helps me to update faster. ^^,_

_Secondly, another character is going to appear later in the story, and I can't choose between Bert McCracken, Jepha Howard or Bob Bryar, so ideas on that? And no, it isn't going to be the 'bad guy' or whatever._

_Hope you enjoyed xo_


End file.
